


Extra Credit

by CleverMessenger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, F/M, Hot, Kink, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverMessenger/pseuds/CleverMessenger
Summary: You had waited long enough for what was yours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a review if you liked this one shot.

Claude X Reader 

You had waited through all of Claude's lecture about arachnid anatomy. Now was your chance to have some alone time with your teacher. It sickened you that all of the other students were women practically begging for him to take them. Though you were the only one he would ever consider taking.  
'Your class was outstanding today, although I was wondering if you had any extra credit for me, Magister Claudius?~' you cooed from across the room. You were wearing nothing more than your lacy black panties, bra, and a long black trench coat. Claude was cleaning up his desk, putting things in his briefcase to take home and such. He stopped the moment you said 'extra credit' but didn't turn around. He could smell the lust packets you littered all over his classroom. The truth was you knew each other from the underworld as spider demon, the two of you had recently come back to the surface.  
'If you're not busy Claude, I can stay late after class to do any assignments you might want me to complete.' You said seductively. You felt yourself get more wet and your breasts hardened. The thin lingerie wasn't doing much from letting your juices spill onto your chair. It had been awhile since you had time with him like this. You stood up and strode over to Claude's desk. He still hadn't turned around.   
'Have all of the other students left?' He asked. You smirked to yourself knowing exactly that he wanted you as well.  
'Yes Claude. They have. I'm afraid it's just you and me. Alone in your lecture hall.' You said turning him to face you. His eyes shone with lust and you could tell he was ready for what was to come. Being bold like the audacious jumper you were, you put your hands deep into Claude's trousers encircling them around his perfect cock. He smirked at you.  
'I hope you know that what you're doing is very wrong and that... I'll be your extra credit for tonight.'   
You chuckled and thrust your hips to meet his telling him immediately what you wanted. Claude lead you rather forcefully to the blackboards wall and kissed you while you stroked his length. You felt him shiver under your touch getting harder with every stroke. After a while you felt pre-cum run down your hands and you took them both out to lick them clean. Claude watched you swirl your tongue around your delicate fingers also licking his lips in the process. You winked at him as you finished. Claude was agitated that you had stopped what you were doing and snaked his hands into your coat letting the loose cloth belt fall to the ground revealing your minimal outfit.   
'Have I scored any points?' You asked licking your lips. Claude smirked,  
'I fear you'll have to focus a bit better dear Ms. ____.'  
He was fast to lick your breasts which he knew from previous lives pleased you. You shivered and brought his head up to kiss. You shared a lengthy kiss before Claude pushed your coat off completely. You let out a small whimper tugging on his dress coat and shirt. He complied and the articles of clothing were off in seconds allowing your gaze to explore his well toned chest. You pressed yourself against him, your breasts coming onto him. Your lower part felt a certain pressure and you looked down to see Claude's pants very tented. You sighed in anticipation and tried to unzip his pants. Claude chuckled at your misfortune. He did it for you and you watched as he slid both his pants and his boxers down to the floor. You couldn't help but stare at his enormous length, in your previous lives he was large enough, but this time he was absolutely stunning. Claude kept his gaze locked onto you as he came back up to drag his long tongue near your nether regions. You sighed as he took you into his arms bringing you over to his desk.   
'I'm going to do you like my paperwork dearest ____, slam you on my desk and do you all night long.' Claude said the most cheesiest of sex jokes but somehow it turned you on even more. You could already imagine his huge cock in you. A moaning mess, you sat on his desk with your legs spread. You tapped his hardness letting him know what you wanted. He smirked, but instead of complying bent down and thrust his long tongue into you. You felt yourself tighten around it as it swirled and touched every part of your warm walls. His tongue was flexible and warm and no part of you could not feel it. To your dismay Claude pulled out of you, knowing you were near. You let out a small whine and stroked his member shakily, alerting him of your need.  
'Ms. ______, I'm afraid this assessment will be more than just extra credit. I need your permission of course to grade you.' Claude said sensually. You could barely contain yourself as you felt yourself come down from the high his tongue gave you.   
'Yes, Magister. I desperately need this.' You said spreading your legs even further. Claude smirked and licked his lips then he positioned himself near your dripping wet entrance and thrust himself into you. You cried out in ecstasy and threw your head back while Claude thrust all of his hardness into you. His member was so huge, your walls were filled instantly. His pace was impeccable right from the start. You moaned his name as you met his thrusts with your own. Your breasts bounced from the force of his upper body. Claude moaned turning you on even more, as he thrusted into you he ran a hand through his hair. To quiet your breathy moans, Claude kissed you pushing his long tongue into your mouth allowing you to taste yourself. As Claude thrust into you the well of pleasure in your lower abdomen exploded and you came seconds before he did. Claude could feel your walls clenching onto his massive cock spasming and wet; in the longest time you felt something close to heaven. After he rode out his first orgasm he pulled out of you slowly with a demonically sexy look on his face.   
'Was your extra credit enough for you?' He asked kissing you softly.   
'I think I might want to raise my grade  more.' You said smirking at your lover. Claude gave you a confident and ready look.  
'Well, I am an able professor. It's my job to help my students excel.'   
'Then do your job.' You said sliding off his desk. Claude was taken aback at how smoothly you approached him. Using his surprise against him you took his member in one hand and brought his head closer to yours with the other. Simultaneously you rubbed his 7 inch still slick cock while kissing him passionately. Claude was the hardest he'd ever been and he came for the second time without you into your hand. Aroused you licked it clean, he tasted perfect. Still unsatisfied you removed your hand from his throbbing cock.  
'I believe it's your turn to show me how to solve this problem Magister Claude.' You said slightly peeved he came before you. You motioned toward your wet slit and Claude took you over to a bench, one where a student would sit. He gently placed you on it and leaned over you. Your legs were already spread with anticipation. The demon teacher bent over you so you could see his erect length. You felt your juices spill from just the sight of him.   
“Oh Gods, I want you now.” You said almost out of breath. Without a moments delay he thrusted into you having no resistance. You bucked into him and for the second time you felt him fill you with his hardness. Claude held you close as you melded with each other. He was your only now and forever. The level of ecstasy you felt was higher than any other time you had danced with him. Breathing heavily you closed your legs around his waist pulling him closer. Your arms went around his neck as you kissed his bare chest. His thrusts were as consistent as ever and you came for the third time. Finally you looked into Claude's eyes and with a knowing look he pulled out of you.   
"Have I gotten enough extra credit?" You asked with lidded eyes. Claude could tell you were near exhaustion. He was too and turned your both into your demon forms leaving the hall to recover from what you just did.


End file.
